Twin Trouble
by sorakeyblade99
Summary: Rito finds out that he has a twin. They are almost exactly alike, but there's one problem: He is alergic to girls. Don't own to Love Ru, Rated M for Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Rito was just hanging out at home, watching T.V. with Lala when they heard a knock at the door,

"I'll get it." Said Rito, getting up to get the door. It was his Mom and someone else.

"Hey mom. Long time, no see." He said, giving her a hug. She smiled. He looked at the other boy, who strangely looked like him.

"Rito, this is your twin brother, Zora." She said, The other boy waved. Rito waved back.

"Who's at the door." Asked Lala. She looked and saw Rito's brother. She quickly ran up to him.

"Who is this?" she said, walking around him.

"Umm, hello, my name is Zora and I'm, apparently, Rito's twin." Zora said, blushing. Lala then noticed that Zora looked a lot like Rito, the only difference is that Rito is a tiny bit taller than him.

"Maybe I should explain some things." Said Rito's mom. All of them went inside and started talk.

"When you were born, I actually had two children. We didn't have enough money at the time for 2 children so we put Zora up for adoption."

"Unfortunately, his adopted parents died last week and left him a lot of money. So he looked for me. When we finally met, he asked if he had someone to live with. I told him about you and here we are." She said.

"So, how long is he planning on staying?" Rito asked.

"Well, just until I can find a place of my own." Zora said.

"Yay, Rito's brother's going to stay with us. I must tell my sisters." Lala said, running to get her sisters.

"Now, before he stays, does he have any allergys or anything like that." Asked Rito.

"Well, he gets easily flustered, kinda shy, and, well, I think he can tell you the other thing." She said. Zora started blusing.

"Well, I think I'm allergic to girls." He said. Rito had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing.

"How is that possible?" he asked.

"I don't know. Ever since I was born, if a girl got too close, I started getting really itchy and start sneezing." He said. At this time, Lala came back with her sisters.

"Whoa, you weren't lying." Said Nana. Momo was blushing.

"They look exactly the same, except Rito is a little taller." Said Momo. The three moved in for a closer look. Rito saw this and decided to end it.

"Hey, the guy just got here. I'm gonna show him around town." He said, taking his brother by the arm and hurring him outside.

"That was a close one. Thank you." Zora said.

"Your welcome, but there are a few things that could make your stay with me a little worse." Rito said.

"Like what?" Zora asked.

"Well, for one thing, you look exactly like me, so people will mix us up." He said.

"Yeah, I kinda noticed that." Zora said, laughing.

"And, since your allergic to girls, that's gonna be a huge problem." He said.

"Why is that such a huge problem." Zora asked.

"You know, those 3 girls that were at my house?" he asked. Zora nodded. "They live with me, and the oldest one and the youngest one like to sneak into by bedroom at night." He said.

"Wow, that WILL be a problem." Zora said.

"You don't know the half of it." Rito said


	2. Chapter 2

Rito and Zora walked all around town. Rito showed him the school, the mall, the aquarium and every other point of interest.

"Ok, you ready to head back home?" Rito asked. Zora nodded and the two headed home.

-o0o-

"What do you think about Rito's twin?" said Nana, chopping up carrots for dinner.

"Well, I think me and him will get to be good friends." Said Momo, blushing.

"You are such a flirt." Said Nana, pulling on Momo's tail, causing her to moan.

"I-I am not. You are." Momo said, grabbing Nana tail, making her moan.

-o0o—

"Hey everybody, we're back." Said Rito, coming into the living room. Zora followed him but didn't get very far. They both stopped and stared at the sight of Nana and Momo fighting.

"You're the one who sneaks into his room at night." Nana said, tugging on Momo's tail.

"You the one who won't admit you like him." Said Momo, yanking on Nana tail. The two continued fighting for about 15 minutes.

"I have no idea what I'm seeing, but I have a feeling that it's really wrong." Said Zora.

"No, I've seen worse." Said Rito. He then walked around the two, got Zora's suitcase and went down the hall. Zora started following him, but was suddenly tackled by Lala.

"Rito, I missed you." She said, giving him a hug. Zora started sneezing rapidly.

"I'm, ACHOO, not, ACHOO, Rito, ACHOO." He managed to get out. Lala then noticed that Rito was standing behind her.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know." She said, getting off of him. He was scratching himself like crazy.

"Lala, can you get your sisters to stop fighting?" said Rito. Lala gave a salute and went into the living room. Rito helped Zora off the ground. They went into his room.

"This is were you will sleep until you find your own place." Rito said. Zora pulled a sleeping bag out of his suitcase and put it on the floor. At this time, Lala came in the room.

"Dinner's ready. Come on and eat." She said. Rito and Zora went into the kitchen. Rito took his seat in between Lala and Nana. Zora sat next to Momo. He sneezed when she sat down

"I have a question. If there are only 2 rooms in the house, where do you girls sleep?" Zora asked.

"Well, I used my invention to add space to the attic." Lala said.

"Really? May I see your rooms?" he asked. Momo started blushing again.

"Of course, but only if my sisters agree." Lala said, looking at them.

"I'm ok with it." Said Momo, giving Zora a wink. He blushed.

"Fine. But if he touches anything, he's dead." She said, throwing him a glare. He gulped loudly.

"Ok then, it's settled, After dinner, we show Zora our rooms." Lala said. Dinner went by in a flash. Everyone stopped talking and focused on eating.

"Rito, is it alright if Zora goes up to our rooms alone. He can't be around you all the time." Said Momo. Rito thought about this for a second.

"Ok, but don't do anything weird. He just got here and I don't want you scaring him away." Said Rito. Momo nodded.

"Ok, Zora. Follow me to the attic." Said Lala. Zora hesitated at first, but got over it and went to the attic. He was amazed at the fact that there was so much up here. It was another house.

"Ok, the first door on the left is the bathroom." Said Momo. "and the room next to it is my room. Feel free to come by anytime." She said, givng Zora another wink. He sneezed.

"The first door on the right it my room." Said Nana. "If you know what's good for you, you won't go in." she said in a serious tone. He sneezed

"That leaves my room. I don't spend a lot of time in there but you can come visit me if you'd like." Lala said.

"Well, it been great seeing your rooms, but I'm getting sleepy. I'm gonna turn in for tonight." Zora said, going back down the stairs.

"I think I'm falling for him." Nana and Momo thought.

"Well, it's about time for us to turn in too. I know I am. Good night, girls" said Lala, going into her room.

"Good night, Lala." Nana and Momo said. They decided to turn in too and went into their rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

That night at about 3 o'clock, Momo had woken up.

"I believe it's time to pay that boy a visit." Momo said. She left her room, seeing Lala come out of her room.

"Going to Rito's room?" Momo asked. Lala nodded.

"Yep, are you going to see Zora?" Lala asked. Momo blushed.

"How did you know?" she asked. Lala smiled.

"I can tell, but we shouldn't go in at the same time. I know, you go first. I'll wait." Lala said, going back to her room.

"Thank you." Momo said. She went downstairs, slowly turning the doorknob. She looked around and saw Zora sleeping on the floor. Quietly, she snuck into his sleeping bag, hugging his back. He sneezed in his sleep. She giggled and pressed up against his back harder.

She rubbed his chest, causing him to sneeze again. She kept going lower until she felt a bump. She felt around and then figured out what it was.

"Hmm, looks like someone's excited." She said, grabbing his member. He sneezed again.

She slowly moved her hand up and down the saft, causing Zora to softly moan. Momo giggled. She turned him over, slowly, and took the tip of his dick inside her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the head, causing him to moan even more.

She slowly put more and more in her mouth. He sneezed again, causing Momo to take all of it in her mouth. She bobbed her head faster, causing him to twitch. He couldn't hold back and came inside her mouth. She smiled and swallowed all of it.

"Until next time, my love." She said as she left the room.

The next morning, Zora woke up, groggy . He was strangely tired. He just decided that it was his imagination. He grabbed his school clothes and a towel and went to the bathroom to take a shower. He opened the door and was greeted by Nana and Momo, naked, pulling each others tails.

"Um, Good morning." Momo said, smiling. Zora sneezed, dropped everything, and went back to the room.

"Well, that went better than expected." Nana said.

He had went back into the room, to see a naked Lala, getting out of Rito's bed.

"Good morning, Zora." She said, giving him a hug.

He sneezed, causing Lala to let go.

"Are you coming down with a cold?" She asked, feeling his forehead, causing him to sneeze again.

"No fever. I guess you'll be fine." Said Lala, leaving the room. Zora sat on his sleeping bag until Mikan came inside.

"Rito, It's time for…" she started before she saw Zora.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Um, I'm Zora, Rito's twin brother. Who are you?"

"I'm Mikan, Rito's sister and, I guess, your sister." She said, smiling. Zora sneezed.

"Do you have a cold?" she said, about to check his temperature.

"No, it's allergies." He said. She stopped and turned around.

"Rito, it's time for school." Zora told his brother. He got up, got dressed and went downstairs. Zora followed. Momo was beside Zora, blushing.

"Good morning, Zora. How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Fairly well, except I kept sneezing in my sleep." He said, before sneezing again.

"Well, I sleep like a baby." She said, giving a cute yawn.

After and uneventful breakfast, Rito, Zora, and Lala went to school.

"Ok, Zora, since you look like me, you need to be on the defensive." Rito told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, you are constantly under the risk of being….." Rito started before Zora was grabbed by a flash of black and gold.

"Attacked." He finished, running after Zora, who was 50 feet off the ground.

"Hey, whoever you are, please put me down." Zora said, before sneezing.

"I cannot do that. You are my target, Rito." Said the dull voice. Zora sneezed

"No, I'm not Rito. I'm his twin brother, Zora." He said, before sneezing.

The mystery person stopped and slowly descended.

"I'm sorry for this, Zora. I thought you were Rito." Said the voice. They were soon on the ground.

"My name is Golden Darkness, or what Lala and Mikan call me, Yami."

"Ok, well, you know my name." Zora said, before sneezing.

"I'm sorry, but it seems I cut your arm." She said.

"No, I don't think…." He said, before he saw the large cut on his left arm. Due to blood loss and the sight of blood, Zora fainted.

"Yami, what did you do to him?" Rito asked.

"I cut his arm and he fainted." She said. "I'll take him to the nurse's office." Yami said, before picking him up and carrying him off.


	4. Chapter 4

When Zora woke up, he was in a bed. He looked around and saw another bed, a window and what looked liked medical charts.

"I must be in the nurse's office." Said Zora to himself. At that moment, a girl with black hair came in, dressed in a nurse outfit.

"Hi, it seems you finally woke up." She said. Zora sneezed.

"W-what happened?" he asked, before sneezing.

"Yami brought you in and said that she accidentally cut you and you fainted." She said. "That was a close call, Rito." She said. Zora sneezed.

"N-no I'm not Rito. I'm his twin, Zora. Nice to meet you." He said, sneezing again.

"Oh, ok. Miss Mikado will be surpized to hear that." She said, going to get the nurse.

"Wait. Before you go, what's your name." he asked.

" My name is Oshizu. Nice to meet you." She said, going to get the Nurse. After about 5 minutes, A young, busty woman came back.

"So, your Rito's brother, Zora, am I right?" She asked. Zora sneezed.

"Y-yes, but who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Mikado sensei, but you can call me Miss Mikado." She said, smiling. Zora sneezed.

"Your arm will heal by the end of the day, but for now, we need to see to that sneeze." She said, sitting on the bed beside him. He sneezed twice.

"It's nothing, just an allergy." Said Zora, sneezing again.

"There aren't any flowers in here. Tell me, what is it that is causing you to sneeze." She said, sliding closer.

"Well, can you promise not to tell anyone?" He asked, before sneezing. She nodded.

"I'm allergic to girls." He said, blushing. She smiled.

"I've heard about this before, It happens when a boy has had a bad experience with a girl. Why do you think that is?" she asked.

"Well, I was put up for adoption when I was younger by my mom." He said, turning away from the nurse.

"That must be it. You know, there's only one cure for that." She said. Zora was puzzled.

"What's that" he said, turning to her, only to be met with her breast.

"You have to replace that bad memory with a good one." She said, planting a kiss on his forehead, making him sneeze.

"A-are you trying to seduce me, Miss Mikado?" He asked, blushing. She laid on the bed and spread her legs.

"That depends, do you want to be seduced?" she said, blowing him a kiss, making him sneeze.

"I d-don't know." He said, blushing. She moved closer to him.

"Then, I'll make it easy for you to decided." She said, giving him a kiss, making his face turn completely red and his member to harden.

"It look's like you do." She said, grabbing his member, making him sneeze.

"M-Miss Mikado, that's a bad place to touch." He said. She gave an evil smile.

"Well, this little think so." Said Mikado, unzipping his pants, and rubbing the top of his dick. He twitched and sneezed.

She grabbed it and worked her hand up and down the shaft, increasing in speed evert so often. Zora was in heaven.

"Mi-Miss Mikado, I feel funny." He said. This was his first experience(other than the time he was asleep) with a woman.

"It's ok, you don't have to hold it in." she said, moving her hand as fast as she could. Zora came, splashing it all over her face. She smiled and wiped her face and licked her fingers clean. She then stood up and got undressed, making Zora sneeze.

"You ready for the main event?" she asked. Zora sneezed. She smiled. She lowered her hips onto Zora's member. She moaned and started moving faster. Zora sneezed inbetween moans.

"Ah, it's been so long since I've had a dick." She said, moving even more quickly. She turned around and kissed Zora. He smiled and sneezed.

"Zora, I'm close." She said, speeding up. Zora couldn't hold back and came inside her. Mikado screamed and came on his lap.

"How was that? Did it cure your sneeze?" she asked. He responded with a sneeze. She sighed.

"Oh well, the only thing to do is get more of the same dose." She said putting her clothes back on. She got her clipboard and wrote something down.

"Zora, I believe that you should go home, so not to spark your allergy." She said, handing him a note. "Beside's you don't know where to go."

Zora sneezed and left the room. After he left, he almost immediately got tackled to the grown.

"Hello Rito." Said a blue haired girl.

"Um, I'm not Rito, I'm his twin, Zora." He said, looking at the girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Run. Pleasure to meet you." She said smiling. He sneezed.

"Well, I have to go. Talk to you later." She said running off.

"What a strange girl." He thought. He left school and made his way home

-o0o-

"Nana, I have to go get some more plant supplies." Momo said, leaving the house. Nana was all alone. During this time alone, she started thinking stuff. One topic in particular she thought about is love.

"Both Momo and Lala love the same person, and that person loves them back. Why can't I have someone to love." She thought, then she had a vision about Zora.

"Why am I thinking about him. He's just like his brother….isn't he. I mean, they are twins so they should act the same, right?" she thought. "Well, maybe I should give him a chance." She thought. At that time, Zora walked in the house, startling Nana.

"Zora, what are you doing home so soon?" she asked.

"I got hurt and the nurse said I should come home." He said, before sneezing. He went into Rito's room and took a nap. Nana was secretly planning


	5. Chapter 5

After his nap, Zora walked into the living room and ran into Nana.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you." He said, quickly getting up and helping her up.

"It's ok. It was actually kinda my fault." She said. He smiled and went into the kitchen.

"That boy is so polite. He's way different from that jerk, Rito." Said Nana, staring at Zora. Zora came back into the living holding a coke. He then noticed Nana staring at him.

"Do I have something on my shirt again?" He asked her. She then snapped out of her trance-like state and shook her head. He smiled and took a seat on the couch. Nana took a seat on the opposite side. She noticed the bandage on his arm.

"What happened to your arm?" she asked. Zora was surprised that she was talking to him. He put his coke on the table and told her what happened

"Well, this girl called Yami, mistook me for Rito and accidentally cut my arm." He said, rubbing the bandage.

"Oh, well, accidents happen I guess." She said. The two shared a moment of silence. Zora finally broke the silence with a question.

"Um, what's with the tails you and your sisters have?" he asked. Nana gave a sigh and explained where herself and her sisters came from.

"So that means that you and your sisters are…" he said. Nana nodded.

"I…I think I need to lay down." He said, before almost fainting.

"Zora, are you alright?" Nana asked. He nodded.

"I just need a drink. Hey, where's my coke?" he asked. "It was right here on the table." They both heard something hiccup. Nana looked on the other side of the couch and saw a little girl, finishing off the coke.

"CELINE, NO!" She said. She dived over the couch and grabbed the girl. The flower on the girls' head opened and sprayed something in Nana's face, causing a flower to sprout on her head. Zora heard the yell and looked at the two.

"Who is that little girl and why do you have a flower on your head?" he asked. She looked at him with an evil grin.

"A better question is, Why are we talking when we could be making out?" she said.

"Say wha…" Zora said before Nana stopped him from talking with a kiss. When they broke the kiss, Zora backed away as fast as he could.

"Nana, what's wrong. Do you feel sick?" said Zora. He looked at the flower on her head.

"It has to be that flower. I have to get it off." He said. Nana was closing in on him. He tried to talk her back to her senses.

"Nana, don't do this. Don't do something that we'll both regret." He said, trying to calm her down.

"I'm not gonna regret anything. I WANT this to happen." She said, jumping at Zora. He moved out of the way at the last second. He found this as his chance and tried to knock the flower off her head. She moved and he landed on top of her.

"OH, I get it, you want to be on top. That's ok." She said, lifting her shirt, exposing her breast. Zora sneezed and blushed. He didn't know what to do. He shut his eyes' and reached for the flower. His aim was a little off and he grabbed her breast. She moaned.

"Opps, I'm sorry, I didn't…" He said, before Nana stopped him from talking.

"It's ok, just let your urges take control." She said, sliding her hands down his pants. He sneezed.

"N-Nana, that's a bad place to touch." He said, twitching as she ran her hand up and down his dick.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." She said, despite this being her first time ever having sex with anyone, but she learned a lot from her sisters. She pulled his member out of his pants and begain moving her hand faster. Zora sneezed and moaned.

N-Nana, I-I'm close." He said. Nana smiled and moved her hand as fast as she could. Zora couldn't hold back anymore and released himself all over her face.

"Now, that wasn't that bad was it?" She said, wiping her face and licking her fingers clean. Zora sneezed.

"Now, its your turn to please me." She said, as she turned around and pulled down her shorts. She was dripping wet. Zora had no idea what to do.

"Umm, so… what do I do?" He asked. Nana laughed at his question. She pulled Zora toward her.

"Stick a couple of fingers in there." She said, grabbing his hand and putting on her opening. Zora sneezed and stuck his pointer finger inside her. She yelled.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" He asked.

"N-no, it feels really good. Keep going." She said, moaning. Zora gulped and started moving her finger in and out of her in a steady rhythm. He tail was wagging, almost hitting Zora in the face. To avoid this, Zora grabbed her tail making her cry out.

"Y-Yes, u-use the t-tail." She said. Zora saw her reaction and moved his hand on her tail. He also stuck his middle and ring finger inside her.

"I-I'm close." She said. Right after she said this, she came all over Zora's hand. He looked at his hand with a confused look. Nana recovered and licked his hand clean.

"And now, for the main event ." she said, adjusting her position so that Zora could easily slide his member inside her. Zora, was still trying to get away from her, but was compiled to finish the job. Slowly, he started to insert his 'manhood' inside her.

"Yes, that's the way." Nana moaned as Zora moved in a steady rhythm. He didn't really enjoy taking advantage of her in this state of mind, but it she wanted it, she would get it. Zora gulped as he quickened his pace, making he scream in pleasure.

"OH, YES! MORE!" she screamed. She grabbed her tail and started yanking on it. She was in heaven. The shock of Zora's thrust caused the flower on her head to fall off, making her come back to her senses, but due to the pleasure she was receiving, and the fact that she didn't want to embarrass Zora, she decided to play it off.

"ZORA, YOU'RE THE BEST!" she moaned as Zora moved as fast as he could. He couldn't contain himself. He quickly pulled himself out of Nana and released his seed all over her face. She caught what she could in her mouth and then wiped her face and licked her hands clean.

"That was great, Zora." She said, looking at him. "Don't tell anyone what happened or else we'll never do it again." She said. Zora sneezed and nodded.

"I promise I won't tell anyone." He said. Nana smiled.

"That's good, because if you didn't, I would have to circumcise you with a rusty knife." She said, putting her clothes back on. Zora gulped and sneezed. By the time they had their clothes back on, Momo came back from the store.

"Hey, Zora. What are you doing here?" she asked. Zora told her what happened at school.

"I hope your arm will heal soon. Anyway, I have to put these supplies in my room." She said before walking off. She stopped about halfway.

"Hey, do you two smell something?" she asked. Nana and Zora looked at each other.

"No, I don't smell anything." Nana said. Zora agreed with her. Momo shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to her room. Nana and Zora gave a sigh of relief


	6. Chapter 6

After about an hour, Rito and Lala came home.

"We're home." Said Rito, walking into the living room. Zora and Nana were watching something on T.V.

"Hey Rito, how was school?" Zora asked.

"Boring, as usual." He said.

"Zora, is your arm better?" Lala asked. Zora nodded then sneezed.

"It still kinda sore, but I'll be alright." He said, sneezing again. Nana heard this and suddenly got irritated.

"You've been sneezing all day. Do you have a cold or something?" she asked. Zora started sweating.

"N-no, it's an allergy." He said, sneezing again.

"Well, what are you allergic to? Your sneezing is getting on my nerves." She said. At this time, Mikan walked into the living room, with Yami following her.

"Hello Mikan, Yami." Nana said, turning away from Zora. Zora gave a sigh of relief and sneezed.

"Y-Yami, what are you doing here?" Rito asked.

"Mikan asked me if I wanted to sleep over tonight. I said yes." She said. Both Zora and Rito gave a double take.

"What?" they both said.

"I said yes. I didn't want Mikan to feel bad. And besides." She said, turning a lock of hair into a spear and pointing it at Rito.

"It gives me a chance to watch my target." She said, turning her hair back to normal. Both Rito and Zora gulped.

"Come on, I want to show you my room." Mikan said, pulling Yami into her room. Nana and Lala went into their rooms, leaving Rito and Zora downstairs.

"That girl scares me." Zora said, sneezing.

"You and me both." Rito said.

"I don't want to have any more contact with her. She already hurt my arm; god knows what else she could do." Zora said, sneezing.

"I don't wanna think about that." Rito said.

"Well, I think the best course of action is to stay in our room until dinner." Zora said.

"I agree." Rito said. The two went up to the room, and for an extra precaution, locked the door.

-o0o-

Mikan was showing Yami her clothes and different types of shoes. She was trying on a dress when Yami asked a question.

"Mikan does Zora act like Rito?" she asked. Mikan thought about this for a second.

"Not really. Actually, I think the only thing they have in common is their looks." She said. Yami nodded and started think.

Meanwhile…

"Do you have any fives?" Zora asked Rito

"Go fish." Said Rito. The two put their plan in place, staying as far away from Yami as possible.

"This is boring." Rito said.

"Yeah, maybe this plan is a little boring. I got a question. Why is Yami trying to kill you?" Zora asked.

"It's a LONG story." Rito said. He then told Zora about Yami and her mission.

"Wow that WAS a long story." Zora said.

"Told you." Rito said.

"It kinda makes me feel a little bad about avoiding Yami. I mean, she's all alone, having to spend cold nights out on the streets." Zora said.

"You know, I agree with you. She may be a killer on the outside, but I think on the inside, she just wants to be like everybody else." Rito said. Zora nodded.

"Now, I have a question for you. What happened to you at school the other day? I know Yami cut your arm but what happened after that?" Rito asked. Zora blushed.

"Well, when I woke up I was in the nurse's office." He said, telling Rito about what happened between him and Mikado. Rito's face was just as red as Zora's

"Wow, I knew she always acted that way toward me but….wow" Rito said.

"How do you think I feel? I was the one she decided to use." Zora said, blushing.

"Well, did the treatment work?" Rito asked.

"No, but she said I should have more of the same dose, but I REALLY don't want to." Zora said, blushing.

After a long awkward silence, Mikan told them dinner would be done soon. They were going downstairs before a hyped-up Celine ran past them, almost making Rito fall. If it weren't for Zora being there, he would have fallen on Yami.

"Thank you for saving me." Rito said.

"No problem. I don't want my only brother dying on me." He said, going downstairs.

"Wow, he's really changed ever since he first came here." Rito though. As soon as Zora touched the bottom step, he started sneezing again.

"If only he could get rid of that." Rito thought. As he was making his way down stairs, Nana and Momo got into another fight and were rolling toward him at a fast speed. He managed to get out of the way in time, but they were rolling toward Zora.

"ZORA, LOOK OUT!" Rito yelled. Zora turned only to see the giant ball of dust that was Nana and Momo. He got caught in the fight and was tossed, turned, and rolled over before he was sent flying into the door, causing a huge crash. Momo and Nana stopped fighting and ran over to him.

"Zora, are you ok?" Momo asked.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts; there they are all standing in a row." Zora said, dazed.

"Oh god, he's delirious." Nana said.

"I'll take him back to my room." Said Rito, caring Zora back up to the room.

"Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head. Give them a twist a flick of the wrist, that's what the snowman said." Zora said as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

When he woke up, Momo was sitting beside him, petting him like a dog. Zora sneezed.

"Momo, what happened?" He asked.

"You had a little head injury, but because of my herbs, you will be back downstairs in time for dinner." She said, smiling. Zora sneezed.

"Um, Zora, if you don't mind me asking, what's making you sneeze? It's not my plants is it?" she asked. Zora blushed and sneezed.

"Well, can you promise me you won't tell anyone?" He said, before sneezing. Momo nodded.

"I'm a-allergic to g-girls." He said, before turning away from Momo. Momo gave a puzzled look. Zora sneezed again.

"B-but. How is this possible?" She asked. Zora sneezed.

"I had a traumatic experience with a girl when I was young and it caused me to be allergic to them now." He said, not looking at her. She felt sad for Zora.

"Is there any cure?"

"Well, there is, but…." Zora started.

"But what? What is it? Maybe I can help?" she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Zora blushed and sneezed. He turned to her and whispered in her ear. She blushed and gave a shy smile.

"Oh, so that's why you didn't want to tell me." She said. Zora sneezed and blushed.

"Y-yes." He said, turning away from her again. "I-It's a lost cause anyway. I'll just be like this forever." He said. Momo gave a seductive smile.

"You know, Zora. It isn't that hard to…you know. Sometimes, all you need to do is ask." She said, kissing his cheek and leaving. Zora sneezed and thought about what Momo just said.

"Just now….did she…just offer." He thought. He kept thinking as he left the room and went downstairs


	7. Chapter 7

When Zora got downstairs, everyone was at the table, enjoying their dinner. Zora made his plate and sat in between Yami and Momo before sneezing.

"Zora, is your head feeling better?" Lala asked.

"Yeah. I still have a headache but I'm ok." He said.

"You left a dent in the door." Rito said, pointing at the door, which had a huge dent in it.

"Wow. I must have hit the door hard. I forget, what made me hit the door?" Zora asked. Rito opened his mouth but was quickly silenced by Momo.

"That's not important. The important thing is that you're ok." Nana said.

"I guess your right." He said as he started eating. After about 5 minutes, Lala pulled out a lunch box with black smoke coming out of the top.

"I made dessert. Who wants some?" she asked. No one jumped at the offer. Zora looked around and saw this and felt sorry for Lala. He sneezed

"I'll take some." Zora said. Everyone watched as Zora took a small bit out of the lunch box and ate it. Everyone waited for his reaction.

"It's good. A little spicy, but good." He said as he took some more out of the lunch box. Rito took some out and ate it, causing his mouth to burn and sent him running into the bathroom.

"I can't believe he can actually eat Lala's food" Momo and Nana thought. After dinner, Zora went upstairs to make his bed and take a shower. He figured that the earlier, the better.

During his shower, he thought about some things. One thing in particular he thought about was what Momo meant about what she said. He figured that he would ask her later. After he got out the shower and was dressed, Momo was waiting outside the door.

"Hey, Zora." She said, making him jump and sneeze.

"AHH! Momo, you scared me." He said. Momo walked up to him. She was so close, their faces were almost touching. Zora held in his sneeze.

"Zora, come to my room, around midnight." She said, giving a wink and walking away. Zora blushed, sneezed and went to Rito's room. When he got in, Rito was getting his clothes together and was about to take a shower.

"Hey, I would be quick in there it I were you. I think the girls are going to go in there." Zora said.

"I'll be quick." He said as he left the room. Zora shrugged his shoulders and started reading a book Rito had on his bookshelf. After about 15 minutes, he heard a bunch of screams and jumped up. He opened the door and saw a beat up Rito, covered in cuts and bruises.

"What happened to you?" Zora asked. Rito limped into the room.

"Don't ask." Rito said, before passing out.

"Good night." Zora said, before turning off the light. At about 11:30, Zora was thirsty and walked into the kitchen. As soon as he opened the door to the refrigerator, he sneezed. He looked down and saw Celine swipe something and run off. Remembering what happened earlier, he ran after her.

She managed to run up the stairs and finished off what she took from the kitchen. She was just about to run up to Lala's and the others room before Yami came out of her room and caught her.

"Zora, what are you doing up so late?" She asked.

"I was thirsty and went to get something to drink." He said, sneezing. Before Yami could say anything, Celine's flower opened and sprayed pollen all over her. Zora knew what happened earlier to Nana and took the time to run away. He managed to get back to Rito's room and lock the door. The sudden heavy breathing caused Rito the wake up.

"What's going on?" he asked. Zora told him what happened.

"Well, she's gonna break down the door if we don't go out there." He said.

"But Momo needs me to go to her room for some reason." Zora said. Rito thought for a second.

"You can sneak there by going through my closet. I'll stay." He said.

"But what's going to happen to you?" He asked.

"I'll be ok. Just go." He said. Zora went though his closet, which had a laboratory inside. After walking around for what seemed like hours. He found an exit. He took a breath and opened the door.


	8. Chapter 8

When he stepped through the door, he found himself in the middle of attic.

"Now, which room is Momo's room?" He asked himself. He didn't remember anything about the little tour the girls had given him. He sneezed quietly.

"I guess I'll have to check each room." He thought. He then went to the first door. It was a bathroom.

"Ok, so far so good." He thought. He then went to the room next to the bathroom. This room had machine parts all over, a table with more parts, and a bed with a girl in it. The girl turned over in her sleep, yawning.

"I'm guessing that this room belongs to Lala." He thought. He then shut the door and continued his search. He went across the hall to another room. He stepped inside and immediately walked back out.

"W-Was that Nana?" He thought, blushing. "I didn't know she did that sort of thing." He then got control of himself and went to the last door in the room. He took a deep breath and took a step in.

"You're late." Momo said. Zora sneezed.

"I'm sorry; I forgot which room you were in." He said. He then noticed that Momo was in a laboratory coat and Glasses

"Why are you wearing that?" He asked before sneezing.

"Ah. Zora noticed my outfit. Do you like it?" she said, getting up and doing a little dance. Zora blushed and sneezed.

"I'll take that as a yes. Before we start I want to see if there is any other way to cure you." She said, pulling out her cell phone/teleporter.

"I don't think this is a very food idea." Zora said.

"We'll never know until we try." She said, summoning various types of plants. Zora sneezed and took a seat on her bed.

"Try eating this." She said as she handed him a bowl of what looked like soup. He sniffed at it first and then started to eat it.

"How do you feel?" Momo asked him.

"I feel stiff." He said. Momo blushed.

"I told you, we can do that later." She said, with a shy smile.

"No, really, I can't move." He said, as he fell over, still in the same position.

"Oh, dear. The soup must have paralyzed you." She said, giving a sigh.

"Help me please." He said, before sneezing. Momo pulled out another bowl of soup.

"Here, try this." She said.

"I can't move my arms." He said. Momo sighed and help him eat his soup. After about a minute, Zora regained the use of his arms and legs.

"Ahh, that feels better." He said as he stretched his arms.

"Ok, now try this one." Momo said, handing him a bottle filled with green fluid.

"I don't think that this is a good idea." Zora said, but when he saw Momo's smiling face he changed his mind. He took a quick swig from the bottle and closed his eyes.

"Oh my." Said Momo.

"What happened?" He said, in a slightly high-pitched voice. He opened his eyes to she he had shrunk. He was about the size of a mouse.

"Can someone explain to me why I'm so small!" He yelled, which actually sounded like a whisper.

"Opps. I'm sorry." She said, getting a baby dropper and filling it with something else.

"This should fix it." She said, giving a drop to Zora. Zora didn't hesitate to swallow this. After he finished, he grew back to his regular size. Momo blushed.

"What is it?" he asked before looking down. His "manhood" had grown also. He blushed and quickly turned around and sneezed.

"I'm sorry." He said. Momo got up and rubbed against his back.

"If anyone should be sorry, it should be me." She said, giving him a hug. "I need to make it up to you." She said, before unzipping his pants.

"M-Momo..." Zora said. Momo gave a seductive smile.

"Ahh, Zora is sensitive isn't he?" She said. She slowly wrapped her hand around the shaft and moved her hand up and down it. Zora moaned as she started working her hand faster.

"Zora, turn around for me please?" She asked. Zora sneezed and turned around. Momo then got on her knees and licked the tip of his dick. Zora moaned and sneezed. She smiled and started sucking on the tip, slowly bobbing her head back and forth.

"M-Momo, I'm c-close." He said, as she started to move her head faster and deeper. Zora couldn't hold back and released himself in the mouth. Momo gave a smile and swallowed the entire thing.

"Zora, can you make me feel good also?" Momo said, opening her lab coat and showing that she had nothing on under it. Zora sneezed and went over to her. She lay down on the bed, waiting for Zora to insert himself inside her. He got on top of her and started inserting himself in her. He soon came across a barrier.

"M-Momo, are you sure about this?" He asked her.

"Yes, go ahead." She said, bracing herself for the pain. Zora took a deep breath and pushed himself through the barrier, causing Nana to scream. He stopped for a second. She nodded and he started to thrust inside her.

"Ahhh, Zora. You're good." Momo moaned as Zora worked up a steady pace. Zora's mind was blank as he pumped himself in and out of her. Momo was moaning almost too loud and she had to cover her mouth.

"Z-Zora, I'm close." She moaned.

"M-me too." He said as he went full speed. He couldn't hold back and released himself inside of Momo, who also came and squirted her cum all over Zora's lap. The two stayed there and slept all night.

The next morning, Zora woke up and looked around. Momo was asleep beside him. He yawned and put his clothes back on. On the way back he noticed something.

"I haven't sneezed yet." He thought. He went downstairs into Rito's room. When he opened the door, he immediately sneezed.

"So much for that." He thought as he saw Yami and Rito sleeping beside each other.

"That's not gonna end well." He said as he closed the door and went into the living room.


	9. Chapter 9

After about an hour, Zora went into the kitchen to make him some breakfast.

"Hmm, cereal or leftovers?" he asked himself. While he was thinking, Rito came in, shaking.

"Wow, Rito, are you ok? You look, scared." Zora said.

"I am, me and Yami did…"things" last night. I know she will want to kill me. I'm going to go hide out in the mall. Please don't tell her where I am." He said, still shaking.

"Your location is safe with me." Zora said, popping a plate of leftovers in the microwave. Rito quickly put on his coat and ran out the door. Zora started to walk back into the living room, but was tackled to the ground by Yami, who had changed her hand into a sharp blade.

"Rito, you must pay for what you did" She said, not showing the anger she was feeling.

"I'm not Rito, I'm Zora!" Zora said, scared for his life. Yami got off of him.

"I'm sorry, Zora. Have you seen Rito?" She asked. Zora shook his head. She sighed and left the house. Zora, still afraid for his life, sighed and went up to his room.

What most people don't know about Zora is that he was an excellent violin player. Hidden in his suitcase, underneath all his clothes, was his violin case. He only played it when he wanted to blow off some steam. He dug through his suitcase and pulled out his violin. The sweet sound of his playing flowed throughout the house, waking everyone up.

"Mikan, do you hear that, it sounds like a violin." Lala said. All the girls in the house crowed outside Rito and Zora's room as he kept playing. After he stopped, he was startled by the round of applause that he got.

"Wow, Zora, you're good at that." Lala said, almost hugging him before she remembered Zora's allergy.

"Hmm, I wonder what other hidden talents he has." Momo thought.

"Well, I guess you're good for something." Nana said, crossing her arms.

"T-Thank you, I only play when I'm really upset. Yami almost killed me this morning." Zora said.

"Why would she do that?" Mikan asked.

"She mistook me for Rito." He said.

"Wait, why was she about to kill Rito?" Nana asked.

"It's a long story." Zora said as he told them the events from last night (except what happened between him and Momo).

"He said that he was gonna hide out at the mall." Zora said.

"We need to find him before Yami does. I know how she gets." Mikan said. The group then went to the mall, which was about 2 miles long and had over 100,000 people there.

"This is gonna be like finding a needle in a haystack." Zora said, giving a quick sneeze.

"I suggest we split up. That way we could cover more ground." Mikan said.

"Good idea, Mikan." Lala said. The group then split up, leaving Zora by himself. Meanwhile, on the other side of the mall, a very bored Risa was leaving a store.

"Man, kinda boring today, isn't it." She thought. "I wonder what Rito is up to." She sighed. Just as she was about to start heading home, she spotted what looked like Rito. "Looks like today is not gonna be as boring as I thought."

"Man, all these stores look the same. I'm never gonna find…" Zora started to say before he was interrupted.

"Rito, what are you doing here all alone?" Risa asked Zora. "Come on, let's go somewhere. I know a great cafe." She said, taking Zora's arm and pulling him toward the café. While waiting for their seats, Zora explained that he was Rito's twin.

"Oh, sorry for the misunderstanding." Risa said, sipping her coffee. Zora sneezed.

"Yeah, it happens more than you think" he said, taking a drink from his coffee.

"You two really look the same. Same hair, same eye color, same voice." She said, turning her straw in her drink. "I wonder what else you have in common." She said, slightly blushing.

"W-what do you mean?" Zora asked, giving a sneeze and blushing. She then started to suck on the straw in a very seductive fashion.

"Zora, do you have a girlfriend?" She said, slowly stirring her coffee. Her question made Zora almost choke on his coffee.

"Umm, no. I don't have a girlfriend." Zora said, blushing like mad. Risa gave a seductive chuckle. They continued to make small talk before the café closed.

"Well it's been great meeting you, but I need to go home." He said before Risa grabbed his arm.

"It's dangerous for a girl like me to walk home alone. Can you please walk me to my house?" She asked, giving a shy smile. Zora sneezed and escorted her to her house. On the way there, they passed numerous hotels and "Adult Stores". Zora was still blushing and Risa was just chuckling. Soon, there were in front of her house.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you. I hope we meet again." Zora said, as he turned to go home.

"Wait, Zora. I want to give you something for spending the day with me." She said, grabbing him by his collar and taking him into the house. Zora sneezed as soon as he entered the house. The first thing he noticed was that the house smelled strongly of perfume. The second thing was that none of the lights were on.

"I guess your parents are gone." Zora said, blushing.

"Yeah, they won't be back until late tonight." She said, blushing. Suddenly, she grabbed Zora and pushed him on top of the bed.

"R-Risa, what a-are you doing?" He asked, still blushing.

"I'm giving you a reward for spending the day with me." She said, planting a kiss on his lips. Zora eyes widened as she started to un-button her shirt, exposing her black bra. She then proceeded to un-buckle his belt and pull down his zipper.

"R-Risa…" He started to protest before she laid a finger on his lips.

"Shh, just let me do all the work." She said, as she pulled Zora's dick out of his boxers. He was already hard as a rock.

"Wow, pretty impressive, Zora. She said, giving a wink. She then slid down his body and gave the head of his dick a quick flick with her tongue, causing Zora to twitch. She then slowly took more of his member inside her wet mouth, making Zora moan.

She was soon able to take the entire length inside her mouth, causing Zora to scream in pleasure. "R-Risa!" he screamed, as he lost control and started thrusting inside her mouth. Risa loved every second of it. The high she got when Zora's dick reached the back of her throat made her wet every time. She slid a hand down her skirt and pushed her middle finger inside her as she started to rub the underside of Zora's dick with her tongue.

"R-Risa, I'm Close." Zora screamed as he grabbed her head and released his seed down her throat. She gladly swallowed the entire load. Zora sighed as she slowly pulled off of his dick.

"Great Job, Zora. Are you ready for the real surprise?" She said as she pulled her skirt and panties down, exposing her dripping wet pussy. Zora sneezed in response. She took it as a yes.

She then slowly lowered herself onto Zora's dick, making them both scream in pleasure. Zora filled her up nicely as she jumped on his lap, making a puddle on her sheets.

"OH, ZORA! YOU'RE AMAZING!" She yelled, sill jumping on his lap. Zora grunted every time she dropped down on his lap. Her walls clamped down on his member every time she did. She was already pretty tight, and her walls tightening made it feel even better.

"Z-ZORA, I'M CLOSE!" She screamed as she dropped down on his lap one more time, screaming at the top of her lungs as she came on his lap and on her sheets. As her walls squeezed his dick one more time, Zora moaned as he filled Risa to the brim with his cum. After basking in the afterglow for a little while, the two got dressed.

"Zora, you're amazing." She said as he left her house. While he was walking home, he noticed that Risa left a letter in his pocket.

"Dear Zora, Tonight was wonderful. If you ever feel the need for release, you know where I live. XOXO – Risa"

Zora blushed and sneezed in response. When he got home, he was greeted to an angry Mikan.

"Zora, where have you been for the last 4 hours?" she said an angry look on her face.

"Umm, I got sidetracked." He said.

"Well, just so you know, we found Rito…After Yami did." She said, looking at the floor. Zora ran upstairs to see the damage done.

"Ouch." He said as he saw Rito's bruised and cut body.

"I think I need to see miss. Mikado." He said.

"You wanna go tonight?" Zora asked. Rito responded by fainting.

"I take that as a no." Zora said before climbing in his sleeping bag


End file.
